The Ice Stays Frozen
by Fronzy
Summary: Riley Bane, a 15 year old girl finds herself left out of her peers because she doesn't own any Pokemon. When she realizes that everyone must master one type, it opens her eyes and sees what was right in front for her. Along with new company, she finds something that she never thought she would have. (rated T for minor coarse language)
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the clear-blue sky, eyes squinting at its brightness. _Dammit, _I thought, _not a single snowflake. _I continued on the path to school, when I stopped right at my friend's house. Her Houndour was tried up to a post near the stairs of the front door. The Pokemon stared at me curiously as I slowly made my way toward the two-story home. _Why can't I have a Pokemon? _The creature started wagging its tail furiously at the sight of me. I patted his head which made him shut his eyes with pleasure. I stopped and continued to the front door. I knocked and waited as I heard a lock from the inside becoming unlocked. The knob turned and the door swung open.

"Come on! We are going to be late!" I said to her in a dull voice. Her teal colored eyes stared at me. Her chestnut brown hair was tied up in a tight ponytail and her bangs were split and reached up to her jaw. She spun around and looked at an analog clock that was hanging above the couch in the family room. 7:45 am. I also noticed her house Pokemon, Skitty, dreaming away happily on her bed.

"Shit," she cussed as she slipped on her gray winter coat. "MOM! I'm leaving!" She shouted to the upstairs. No answer. I tapped my foot as I waited for her to put on her black high tops. "Let's go", she finally said as she shut the door behind her. We walked side-by-side on the path for awhile until she broke the silence.

"We didn't have any homework for Pokemon Breeding class yesterday, right?" she questioned.

I tilted my eyebrow. "That's funny. 'Cause we did. Quite a bit actually", I stated.

"Dammit. Is it cool if I copied off you? Just this once?"

This was odd. She always did her homework even if she hated the subject. Like Pokemon Breeding. I looked blankly at my black skateboard shoes which were walking the same step as her. I turned my head. "Fine", I said as I swung my navy-blue book bag in front of me and started to dig for my notes. My friend did the same, but her bag was a back-pack which made it harder to swing over. She got her notes and a pencil out before me and swung back her bag behind her. Her red notebook read her full name on the cover. Fallon Breaker.

I finally found my notes and pushed the doodled-on notebook towards her. She smiled as her took the book from me and started on her home"work". We walked in silence again until we made it to the front gate of the high school. I can tell she was just scribbling the answers quickly onto the paper. "Done!" Fallon yelled as she shut the notebook and shoved it into my hands, "Thanks a lot." I grinned at her. Then, she turned her head to look at me. "Hey, I got to go to my locker now. I'll catch up to you in class, alright?" I nodded and waved at her as she ran inside the school.

I bent down to touch the frozen dew droplets that sat on the grass near my feet. The frost melted at the heat of my hands so I wiped them on my ripped dark blue boot- cut jeans. I loved the feeling of ice, but hated it when it melted between my fingers to become freezing water. I took a deep breath, and as I breathed out I watched the cold fog escape my mouth and fad away. I took out my touch phone from my pants pocket to check the time. 8:03 am, 12 more minute until school starts. I took off my white puffy coat and laid it down on the stiff grass, which revealed my dark-green pullover sweater. I sat on my coat not caring if anyone was staring. The cold poured into me quickly, like I was wrapped in a blanket of snow. I embraced it, and never gave one shiver. I closed my eyes until heavy hands fell on my shoulders from behind, interrupting my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

I was startled by the sudden weight on my shoulders that I just stared forward not even turning my head to see who it was. The wind blew hard which caused my black long hair to sweep to the left. People passed by and didn't even glance up to see what was going on. The hands became heavier and felt like the person was putting their whole weight onto me. The cold air filled my face and I felt it becoming hot. _Who is this, _I thought,_ why am I getting nervous around this person? _

"Why do you do this every morning?" said the curious voice, it was deep but easy to understand. I assumed it was a guy. Which was weird because I never really talked to guys. Unless I had to work with them on a project or something, but I didn't really _choose _to chat with them. "Hm?" I questioned. This never happened before. His hands forced my neck to face forwards, I couldn't turn to face the person.

"Come on. You know, the sitting in the cold without a jacket on? It's fricking freezing. "

"I just do. Hands off."

"Hey, sorry. It's just a question-"

"Well, maybe you should keep questions to yourself!"

His warm hands reached the bottom of my bare neck. _What the hell is this guy doing, _I thought. My eyes tried to look behind to see who he was but it was hopeless. My breath became strong and unsteady, as I could see from my breath-mist. I was sick and tired of this guy and was seriously pissed off. I decided enough was enough. I quickly pushed my left elbow into his stomach which made him cry out at the sudden pain. He let go of my shoulders and fell to the ground, on his knees panting for air. I rapidly turned to see the guy. He had short, messy blonde hair and light brown eyes. He wore a black winter coat and light blue jeans. My violet eyes stared in horror as he looked in much pain. I just wanted him to let go of me. Guilt set in.

The thing that stood out most was his belt. He had 3 Pokeballs hanging from it. That wasn't even the worst of it! Behind him was standing a Growlithe, growling at me. _Oh crap, _I thought, _I didn't know he had Pokemon! _I could tell the Growlithe was angry as flames appeared around its eyes. Before I could even act, the Pokemon sprinted at me showing its fangs. I stood there as if I was glued in place. The Pocket Monster tackled me from the front, which caused me to cough up a bit of blood and fall on my back, hitting my head on the grass. I let out a soft groan. Before I could even say or do anything, I glanced up and saw the Growlithe walk over to the teen boy who was done panting on the ground. I saw the boy's eyes widen at the sight of me. He then got up to his feet quickly and dashed towards me. Before he reached me, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fronzy's Notes: **I'm really sorry this chapter came out extremely late compared to Chapter 2. School's been dragging me down. Nevertheless, thank you for sticking with me. I know this chapter is short but the next one with make up for that. OKAY! Let's start with this chapter! ^_^

I woke up in a room that smelt of medicine and hand sanitizer. _Great. I'm in the infirmary, _I thought.I sat up slowly from the bed, feeling a burning pain in my left ribs. I rubbed the area with my right hand and found out that I had a bruise.I held my head and felt a bandage wrapped around it. I noticed that my pine-tree green sweater was on the hanger near the door and I was in my white Pancham t-shirt. I glanced up at the clock above the door: 8:33 am. I missed part of first period, Strengths and Weaknesses of Pokemon class. The pain in my ribs made me groan slightly. I soon saw the school's nurse on the computer in the far right of the room. A Happiny was sitting on the desk, fixing the titled nurse hat on its head. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Oh!" she said as she got up from her chair and scurried over towards me. "How are you feeling?" asked the nurse. She wore white scrubs and her pink hair was tied up in a bun. "Alright, I guess. My ribs are killing me" I replied with my teeth clinched. She walked to the freezer and came back with an ice-pack in her hand. "Here. Put this on the bruise," she directed, "It should feel better soon." I nodded and place it on the bruise. The ice-pack cooled down the heat and made it feel comfortably cold. It felt _so _much better. The nurse started walking away. "Wait," I exclaimed. The nurse turned to face me, waiting for my next sentence.

"I'm missing school now, shouldn't I get going?"

"Oh heavens, no! You still hurt a bit, don't you? Rest up for a bit."

"But what about my first period class-"

"Don't worry, I have already phoned your teacher informing that you will not be in class today."

"I've never been into the infirmary before. How do you know my name and class to call?"

"Oh, a young man carried you in here. He told me your name. Riley Bane, correct?"

I froze. The guy who randomly came up to me carried me to the infirmary? How does he know my name? This whole situation was very strange to me. "That was very kind of him," I said not showing my anger, "What was his name?" The nurse opened her mouth to reply but a knock on the door interrupted her. She turned and saw the Happiny that was sitting on the desk make its way to the door, jump up to turn the knob and swing the door open. There stood the boy that came up from behind me before school this morning. He wore a red and black flannel shirt with the collar popped up instead of the black jacket he had on earlier. I noticed he was carrying my white winter coat in his right arm. "Well, there he is now!" The nurse exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fronzy's Notes: **Hey there, you peoples. New chapter is up. This HAS a lot of romance and almost no Pokemon reference in it. You knew this was going to happen when you read a romantic/adventure story. Always, if you enjoy that kind of stuff, yay for you! :3 Also, I will be responing to reviews like this. Kind of like if you review for this chapter, I'll respond to you in the next chapter at the top. BUT THAT'S ENOUGH ABOUT THAT. LET'S START WITH THIS CHAPTER! :D

"Can you please excuse us?" I asked politely to the nurse. I gave the blonde boy standing at the door a solid stare. "Sure, I'll be in the other room if you need me," she replied as the Happiny hopped into her arms. She walked to the room where all of the students' files were kept. Before I spoke, the boy gave an uneasy smile and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. I could tell he was nervous. _Of what? _He started to speak but I cut him off. "What's your name? Who are you?" I demanded. "Uh..." he drifted off. He hung my white coat next to my green sweater. _He didn't act like this in the morning. What gives?_ I swallowed. There was that nervous feeling I got from him again. I stared down where the ice-pack was near my stomach and looked right back at him. "Um, the name's Isaac. Isaac Tempest"

"Isaac Tempest. I've heard that name before. Second period class Pokemon Breeding, right?" He slowly walked towards me and was now at the feet of my bed. The nervous feeling I had spread throughout my body. _There is something different about this guy. _"Yeah, also third period Relationships with Pokémon." he confirmed. He ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Our eyes met, his light brown eyes staring straight into my purple eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, glancing at where my ice-pack lay. "You know, other than being tackled by your Pokemon, I'm just fine," I said sarcastically as I sat up on my bed. He shot me an anxious stare. "And your head?" He asked with an unclear voice. I rubbed the side of my head, "Yeah, probably just from the fall." Isaac slowly walked over to the right side of my bed and sat down beside me. He stared straight into my eyes once again. "Look, Riley", he started, "I'm sorry."

I looked uneasily to the side, avoiding his gaze. _Of course I want to forgive him, but there are questions I need to ask first. _I brushed my left midnight-black side-swept bangs with my right hand. Isaac continued, "It's just that my Growlithe has always been very protective of me. I've had him since I was little, and I only started training him now." _No fair, he's had a Pokemon since he was a kid? _"I understand, Isaac," I said making him smile slightly, "but, that's not what I'm ticked off about." I rubbed my shoulder uneasily. _How should I say this?_

"Isaac, before all this happened I didn't even know you. So why come up to me out of the blue?" He bit his lip. "I guess that was kind of weird. It's just that, I have more confidence when I'm not face to face with someone. That's probably the reason why I'm a good leader when I play online games." Isaac let out a small laugh, but his face turned serious quickly. _Weird reason, he is actually quite handsome. _"I got that, but I'm talking about coming up to me in general. Why?" I asked awkwardly. Isaac glanced at his shoes, and then back up.

"I just, w-well", he stuttered. _Oh come on! Just tell me!_ "It was love at first sight for me, Riley, from the moment I saw you in the beginning of the school year. You're beautiful, you can stand up for yourself, and you're not afraid to speak your mind. I've just been too nervous to say anything." _Wow. Now THAT took a lot of guts. _An awkward silence filled the room. I peered to the side, my hands shaking with nervousness. _The hell am I supposed to say after that? _Isaac began to frown when I did not answer. "Sorry, uh, for being awkward Riley. That was extremely sudden. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I guess I should be getting to class." Isaac drifted off. _Dammit, I don't know what to say! _He got up from my bed and turned around to face the door. I had to do even thinking, I grabbed his hand. The strange feeling I sensed from him became stronger. Before he could even react, I pulled Isaac towards me (ignoring the pain from my bruise), closed my eyes, and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**In reply to Samantha's review: **First off, thank you for reviewing. I've must have misspelled the title by accident when I was checking one day. Thanks for pointing that out. Also, I edited the italics at the end. There is only one italic sentence near the end instead of three. It shouldn't look the way it did before.

**Fronzy's Notes: **Hey there, you peoples. So, you maybe noticed that the genre for this story was changed from Romance/Adventure to Romance/Friendship. Yeah, the more I write, the more I realize that this wasn't much of an adventure story but I'm not saying there isn't going to be an adventure! Look out for that in the future! BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THAT! LET'S START WITH THIS CHAPTER! :D

I had no idea what I was doing. _Really? Was kissing him better than saying something? _I wanted to slap myself in the face. I couldn't do anything now_. _I slowly pulled away from his lips. Isaac's brown eyes were still closed but he cracked a cute smile. I took notice that he was slightly blushing. I felt my face burning. _Great, I'm blushing too. _Soon enough, he opened his eyes. We stared at each other as if we didn't need words to communicate. I looked passed him at the door and noticed a person looking through the window. A girl, with teal colored eyes and chestnut brown hair tied up in a tight ponytail. Her eyes widened at the sight of me looking at her and quickly pulled away from the window. _Fallon!_

Without moving, I stared at the window waiting if Fallon would show her face again. She didn't. When I wasn't paying attention, Isaac turned his back from me and began walking towards the door. Before Isaac opened it, he looked over his shoulder. Only seeing half of his face, I saw him smirk at me. He then opened the door and left the infirmary. When I heard the door close, I sprang up from my bed, leaving the ice-pack behind and knocked the door of the room the nurse was in. The door swung open almost hitting me.

"Oh! Are you done talking with your friend?"

"Yes, and I'm feeling better. May I go to class now?"

"Sure, take it easy, alright?"

I nodded. The truth was my bruise still hurt a bit but I wasn't going to use that as a reason to not talk to Fallon. I dashed towards the door in heavy steps to exit the infirmary, ripping off the bandage that wrapped around my head. I grabbed my green sweater and white jacket off the coat rack, tucking them both under my left arm. I yanked the door open and scanned the hallway, class was in session so there shouldn't be anyone. I looked to the left. _No one. _I looked to the right and spotted Fallon at her locker, trying to cover her face from me with its door. _Did she really think I wouldn't notice her?_ I marched right up to Fallon and shot her a glare. I noticed her Deino was standing at her feet. Not being able to see, it nudged my leg. When it figured out it was me, the Deino smiled. Fallon acted like she didn't notice me. She turned to look at me, her long bangs lightly hitting her face.

"Oh hey there, Riley. Didn't see you there-"

"Oh haha, don't give me that bullshit. I saw you, you know."

"What? Pfft, that wasn't me. I was at my locker the _whole _time."

"Fallon, you know I saw you. Don't even try."

Without responding back, she shoved my navy-blue book bag towards my chest. "You forgot this," she said not making eye contact with me. I took it from her, holding the strap, "Thanks." She then closed her locker, locked it, and leaned up against it. "Look, I know what you're going to ask. I have nothing to do with what happened between you two. I ran to get your bag back and, as I was passing by, I just glanced in the window and saw you. That's it." I swung my book bag over my shoulder. She's my best friend, she wouldn't lie to me. "Alright, Fallon. Sorry for accusing you so quickly." She smiled, "Forget about it." Suddenly, the school bell rang. Fallon's Deino was surprised by its sound. I quickly took my touch phone out of my dark-blue jeans pocket. 9:10 am, end of first period. "Seems like we gotta go now," I stated. Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I'll see ya in class." I turned away from her and made my way to my locker.

Pokemon Breeding class went by fast. I didn't see Isaac but maybe I wasn't looking hard enough for him. Well, didn't matter anyway. If I wanted to talk to him I would find him later. Fallon fell asleep in the middle of a lecture and the teacher called on her causing her to wake up suddenly. The teacher asked her a question that no one knew the answer to. Everyone was so surprised that she got the question right. I was blown away. Lunch zipped by fast, too. Our table was noisy and rambunctious as usual. My friend, Joanna Strider's Treecko accidentally knocked Fallon off her seat by attempting to hug her. This caused Joanna to get in trouble by a teacher for letting her Pokemon out of its pokeball during lunch. She shrugged it off though and we all laughed about it. Joanna had a petite figure and was short for a 15 year old girl. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair. She also had blue-green eyes but lately, Joanna's eyes seemed more green than blue. After lunch was my third period class which was Relationships with Pokemon. My teacher, Mr. Haven, said there was a very important lecture today that we could not miss. I took a deep breath and made my way to the classroom with my doodled-on notebook tucked under my arm. _I don't even have Pokemon, w__hy would this be important to me?_


	6. Chapter 6

**In reply to Alateni's review: **Thanks for the review! I realize that Riley is not clear on her personality (that's what I have trouble with the most) but don't worry, I'll do my best and I have a some ideas for the future chapters. I checked my mistakes and corrected them like the misspelled "Treecko" and the ending so it's not as rushed. Thank you for your feedback! :3

**In reply to Samantha's review: **Thank you for the review! When I write in italics it means that Riley is thinking to herself in present tense. She tends to do that often. That's why you may see about 2 or 3 italic sentences close together sometimes. I also added a short description for Joanna. By the way, yes, Riley is wearing pants as I quote from the last chapter "I quickly took my touch phone out of my dark-blue jeans pocket" xD I really thank you for your great feedback! :3

**Fronzy's Notes: **Hey there peoples. This chapter took some thinking and some time on my part so I really hope you enjoy it! :3 Next chapter will be very informative by the way. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THAT! LET'S START WITH THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

I took a seat at a desk near the middle of the class and glanced at the analog clock that hung over the door. Seven minutes until class starts. I let out a sigh and placed my notebook on its surface. I leaned back on my chair and crossed my arms behind my head, my hands cushioning it. I closed my violet eyes slowly and started to relax until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stopped my relaxation and turned to see who it was.

"Can you not do that?" the girl said looking a little pissed. Her name was Natalie Talon. She was shorter than Joanna and had a small build. She had shoulder-length black hair with straight bangs that went down to her eyebrows. She had odd colored bright-yellow eyes and wore thin black-framed glasses. She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, didn't see you there," I replied in a dull voice. She clicked her tongue at me. _Geez, I didn't mean it._ "Were your eyes always that color, Natalie?" I then questioned curiously. She started to twiddle her thumbs and avoided eye contact with me. "Actually, no. One day, my eyes started to change from dark brown to yellow. It was odd, but it felt normal like it was supposed to happen. I don't know, really." she calmly answered. She didn't seem pissed at me anymore. Maybe that's what's happening to Joanna, her eyes changing from blue to green. I turned back to face the front of the class as I fixed the strings on my green hoodie so they were the same length. I looked at the door as a boy walked in with his Growlithe happily following him. It was Isaac Tempest.

"Alright buddy, you gotta get back into your Pokeball now," Isaac said holding out the ball. The Growlithe barked twice and leaped towards him. A bright light came from the ball and swallowed the Pokemon. _Oh no. Am I going to have to talk to him... right now? _I sighed. Here goes everything. "Isaac! Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as he made his way to my desk. His face brightened when he saw me. "Yes, Riley?" Isaac said cheerfully. I planned to say what was on my mind since we kissed. _Will this hurt him? _"Look, Isaac, I had no idea what I did back there in the infirmary," I paused, trying to find the right words, "I j-just panicked, really. Please do not take this the wrong way. I would love to get to know you but I don't see you in that way. Not yet anyway. Give me time." He opened his mouth to reply but I continued to speak. "I don't want things to be awkward between us, okay?" I stared at his light-brown eyes. Surprisingly, Isaac didn't seem down at all. "I understand, Riley. Sure, we can be friends. Take all the time you need." My eyes widened. Is this guy kidding or just really respects my choice? "Thank you, Isaac." I flashed a smile. He patted my head and made his way to a desk in the back left corner of the classroom.

"So what was that about?" a voice from behind blurted out. Shocked, I turned around. Natalie pushed her glasses further up her nose. "Shit. Natalie, you listened in, didn't you?" She grinned at me. "Well, I sit behind you, don't you remember?" Natalie let out a small laugh. Oh crap, I did forget. I groaned and turned to face the front as the school bell made me jump. Mr. Haven, my teacher for Relationships with Pokemon class, stormed in. He looked at the class as if he was counting us.

"Great, you are all here," He said rubbing his head which was covered in dirty blonde short curls. His eyes were dazzling sliver that reflected off the ceiling lights. "Let's start."


End file.
